


Bonus: Lunch at HQ

by supercalvin



Series: A.S.S. (Agents of Secret Stuff) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Shamelessly Silly and a Little Bit Cracky, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One never get over the sight of a man, who was now drinking a juice box, with a machine gun in his hands while yelling at his partner/husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus: Lunch at HQ

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Chapter, because I love this AU way too much and can't stop thinking about it.

Mordred had gone on a dozen missions by this time. He was still a newbie, but at least he knew his way around HQ now. Gwaine had teased him endlessly when he got lost in the filing system (yes it was that big). Today was another day in the office (a day in the life of a spy that most people didn’t know about). It was lunch, which meant everyone was sitting at the same huge table, eating and talking as loud as possible. What was different about that day, was Emrys and King. They had walked into the office at 10 that morning, giving Mordred a start.

“Meeting the Dragon?” Leon asked the pair as they walked by. Merlin made a face (crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue) and Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“He’s been in a mood, is that your fault?” Elyan asked, pointing his pen at them.

“More like Arthur’s.” Emrys snickered and didn’t stop, even when King elbowed him. Mordred wasn’t sure he wanted to know the joke.

King tapped his chin, like he was thinking hard, “Who set off the bomb, again?”

“You told me it was the blue wire!”

“Did not! It’s always the red wire! Do you watch any films?”

“Oh, okay.” Merlin made a large gesture and rolled his eyes, “Let me just put all my training away and pull out James Bond, shall I?”

“Boys, boys” Gwaine came up behind them, slinging his arms around their shoulders. “Let’s keep the foreplay to a minimum. You’re making me jealous.”

Elena came up behind Gwaine and smacked him soundly. Both Emrys and King pushed him away at the same time, flinging him into the small blonde’s arms. She smiled deviously.

“Hey darling.” Gwaine smirked in her arms, giving his best smolder.

Elena dropped him, making him land loudly on his ass.

Mordred watched as the two infamous agents went into the office of the Head Dragon. They had no come out since.

At lunch, he decided now was a good time to ask.

“So what do you know about Emrys and King?” Mordred asked the group as a whole.

“What, Merlin and Arthur?” Gwaine asked between bites of his sandwich.

“Yeah” Mordred said, “I worked with them on my first mission and –“

That statement was met with a round of laughter.

“Mate,” Elena giggled, “I am so sorry.”

“I nearly pissed myself on my first mission, but with _them_? Forget it!” said Gwaine.

“You did piss yourself your first mission.” Percy smirked.

“Shut it, Mountain.”

“It wasn’t so bad…” Mordred said.

“Yeah, well. Let’s put it this way, no mission’s been even close to the same experience?” Gwaine said with a raised brow that said he already knew the answer. Mordred nodded. Emrys and King hadn’t done anything by the books, and Mordred had thought they had written those books. Apparently they did whatever they wanted, as long as it worked.

“Are they always like that?” Mordred asked.

“Yes.” Leon said, “It never stops.”  He looked a little exasperated. “It was worse when they weren’t together though.”

“God.” Gwaine leaned back in the seat, as if he had gotten shot. “The pining and blue balls were killing me, just by watching.”

“Wait, so you knew them…Before this?” Mordred gestured around HQ.

“What? God no! No one knew them before.” Gwaine said.

“They met here.” Leon pointed down with his fork, indicating HQ.

“Well, except Arthur.” Elyan said. “We know about him.”

“What about Arthur?” Mordred asked.

“It’s not that hard to figure out, yeah?” Gwaine said, leaning close like it was a secret. “Arthur’s Uther Pendragon’s son. Basically a spy since birth. That’s all we know though.”

“Uther Pendragon? Isn’t that…?”

“Yup.” Gwaine popped his lips and sipped his juice box (apple, of course) until it was empty and picked up another one.

“What about Merli- I mean, Emrys?” Mordred said, his eyes on the door to the Dragon’s office.

Leon shrugged, as did everyone else.

“Wait.” Mordred held up his hands, “You’re telling me the best of the best in intelligence don’t know a thing about one man?”

“It’s kind of an unspoken rule that you don’t look up friend’s backgrounds…” Leon started.

“But we all get curious.” Elyan said, “Especially about Merlin because he’s…”

“Weird?” Gwaine filled in.

“Yeah.” Elyan laughed a little.

Gwaine nodded. “We looked everywhere. There’s not _a thing_ on him. Can’t find him. His name or face, isn’t on any database. He has no family that we know of, and despite sucking at keeping birthday surprise parties a secret, he’s as tight as a clam on his own secrets.” Mordred heard Elena say ‘Let it go, Gwaine’ and then someone started singing the song from _Frozen_. “It’s like he came out of nowhere. I think the only person who knows him at all is Director Gaius.”

“And Arthur.” Percy added.

“True.” They clinked juice boxes.

“But…” Mordred said as he tapped on his plate. “You have no idea?”

“You want to hear my theory?” Gwaine asked excitedly and everyone immediately said “NO!” and threw napkins at him. He ignored them and continued. “So he’s an underground KGB agent, sent in to ‘get us,’ right? And then he gets here, and sees how awesome we are-“

“I’ll say it once and I’ll saw it again,” Elena snorted, “It sounds like a comic story.”

“Gwaine, you’re an idiot.”

He ignored them all. “And maybe his mission is to kill Uther or maybe the Dragon and then he meets Arthur—“

“OH MY GOD SHUT UP.” More napkins went flying at Gwaine’s face with the accuracy of people who were trained not to miss their targets.

“Fine! None of you have a romantic bone your bodies!” He yelled, sipping on his third juice box angrily.

“Your stories don’t even make sense.” Elyan said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah.” Elena said, “For one, they hated each other.”

“Still kinda do.” Leon said with a laugh.

“Are you kidding me? They’re so in love it sickens me.” Elena made a choking noise. “It’s been over five years, you think they’d get out of the honeymoon phase eventually.”

Gwaine put a hand over his heart, “What a beautiful wedding, though.”

“They didn’t even use their real names.” Leon said with a furrowed brow. “It wasn’t even in Britain! It was in Las Vegas!”

Gwaine wiped a tear away, “Most beautiful Vegas wedding I’ve ever seen.”

“You were dressed in an Elvis costume” Percy said with a barely contained smile.

“Merlin was in a dress, my outfit wasn’t _that_ weird.” Gwaine rolled his eyes as if this wasn’t the strangest thing Mordred had ever heard.

“Did someone mention me?” Emrys popped into the room, snatching Gwaine’s fifth and final juice box.

“Yes, we’re talking about how you’re a soviet spy.” Elyan said sarcastically.

“Ах! товарищ! Вы обнаружили мой секрет!” Merlin said in surprisingly good Russian. ‘Ah! Comrade! You have discovered my secret!’ He made a big dramatic movement and pretended to faint. He recovered and grabbed one of Gwaine’s crisps.

“Where’s princess?” Gwaine asked, keeping the rest of his lunch away from Spy Lunch Stealer, aka Emrys.

“Meeting his father.” Emrys scooted Gwaine over and started picking off of Leon’s plate, who had graciously offered it to him.

It was strange for Mordred to see Emrys in such an easy setting. One, because he had seen him in action and two, because he wasn’t with King. One never get over the sight of a man, who was now drinking a juice box, with a machine gun in his hands while yelling at his partner/husband. Plus, it was weird when they were apart. Emrys was the same person, still laughing and bantering with the group, but he lacked _something_. Ten minutes later, Mordred’s thoughts were confirmed when King walked in and they were immediately attached at the hip. King had an arm around Emrys, and the other man didn’t even seem to mind, though he rolled his eyes and made some kind of hushed joke about Arthur being too possessive.

“How was Uther?” Mordred heard Emrys ask King under his breath.

“Not too bad.” King whispered back. “He’ll come around.”

“You’re so good.” Emrys’ smile widened.

King looked like he wanted to be annoyed but his smile betrayed him. “Shut up, Merlin.”

Emrys pressed a kiss to King’s temple and they returned their attention back to the group. It was a small glimpse at their life beneath being spies. Mordred had always believed Emrys and King had written the book on intelligence and spies, and maybe they had. They were still the best of the best and they still completed their missions successfully. They just didn’t do it conventionally. Mordred thought that a relationship would be a terrible idea for partners, especially in this industry. Not to mention that most spies didn’t even have partners. This was a solo kind of job. But Emrys and King were the exception to most things. Mordred was beginning to believe that they were only the best spies because they were worked together, and they were only great partners because they were partners in life as well. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose your partner though. He’d heard of spies losing friends, then having no time or place to mourn because the job had to be done. He hoped for the sake of his idols, and hopefully soon-to-be-friends, that that never had to happen to them.


End file.
